


Danganronpa X: Despair's Most Wanted

by Wizbenorno



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Crime, Fangan Ronpa, Gen, Prison
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:08:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26494621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wizbenorno/pseuds/Wizbenorno
Summary: The life of a criminal isn't a good one, especially when those criminals are put into the most dangerous game in the world! 18 different mentalities clash as they struggle to overcome the insanity and paranoia. Led by the good-cop/bad-cop Monoyin and Monoyang, the murders could be from anyone in this madhouse! Only the sanest man will be able to put together the clues to help these crooks escape for good.





	Danganronpa X: Despair's Most Wanted

**Author's Note:**

> Please Note: I'll be sticking mostly to the game script, but feel free to use your imagination on the characters.

*Entrance to “Abyss of Despair”*

(What did I ever do to deserve this?)

Policeman:  
“Well, here we are. I hope you like it here.”

(The prison I'll be going to is the equivalent of Alcatraz.)

(It's huge, filled with other criminals like me, and worst of all, no private bathrooms.)

(I am currently handcuffed and donning an orange suit. It's just not right to be treated like someone I'm not…)

*Inside the prison.*

(I see all kinds of criminals in their cells and they all growl and hiss at me for joining them.)

(They all seem so unfriendly, and I wish that they would just leave me alone…)

*Cell 13.*

Policeman:  
“Here you go inmate, only one more to go before we can start…”

(One more to go? What does he mean by that? I don't want to find out.)

(They toss me into a cell, and I see two other people inside of it.)

(One of them was a yellow-haired girl who had tears running down her eyes.)

Crying girl (shocked):  
“H-Hello?”

Me:  
“Oh gosh. Are you okay…?”

Crying girl (sad):  
“What does it matter? This is my home now…”

Me:  
“What's wrong?”

Shady Inmate (smirk):  
“She's depressed since she arrived here two days ago.”

(I see an older man who has sunglasses, in a prison cell...?)

Me:  
“W-Whoa! Who are you two?”

Shady Inmate (frown):  
“Sorry, bud. The number one rule of this place is to avoid telling people your name.”

“If you do that, the people here will find you again when they break out.”

Me:  
“O-Okay…? So, why are you two here?”

Shady inmate (points):  
“Little miss crybaby over here got in here because she accidentally caused a suicide.”

(Smirk)  
“As for me, I've been in here all my life. It's actually pretty nice here.”

(Frown)  
“That is until they start thinning the herd.”

Me:  
“Huh? What do you mean by that…?”

Shady inmate (grin):  
“You see, every time this place gets full, each of us has to kill each other to fight for our way out.”

(Frown)  
“I've survived every game, I learned about every inmate, I've seen some real serious shit.”

“But I still choose to stay in here, even after I've won the past 30 times.”

(Thirty!? And did he just say we were going to kill each other!?)

Me:  
“T-That's completely outrageous! How am I supposed to survive all of that!?”

Shady inmate (smile):  
“You are a criminal, after all. All you gotta do is use your talent as one to make it out.”

Me:  
“B-But, you don't understand. I only got in here because my parents sent me after I crashed a car!”

Shady inmate (frown):  
“Ouch. Your parents are real scumbags aren't they?”

Me:  
“W-What…? I would never say something that ridiculous to their faces! They'd kill me!”

Shady inmate (smirk):  
“Come on man. Let it out. Once the game starts you can do whatever you want, including badmouthing your own screwball birth-givers.”

Crying girl (depressed):  
“They suck. I hate them. I didn't mean to…”

(The girl felt like a broken record. Her eyes were filled with a hopeless glow.)

(Despair… will I get despairful if I keep feeling the way I am now…?)

Me:  
“W-Well… I-I don't think you understand. I am an innocent citizen, I can't be a criminal like you.”

Shady inmate (frown):  
“Not with that attitude you aren't. She basically has the same problem as you and denying it won't get you anywhere. If you want to survive, you gotta shape up or get beat down.”

(When he says it like that, it made me cringe at the thought of me being killed.)

(If I really am staying here, then I might as well be ready for anything this place throws at me…)

???:  
“Hello? Testing? Testing?”

(Just then, a strange feminine voice is heard over the loudspeakers.)

Female voice:  
“The final contestant has arrived. The Abyss of Despair is now officially locked down.”

“Please report to the cafeteria. It's just down the hall and in one of four entrances.”

“If you refuse within five minutes, then you won't like what happens next…”

Shady inmate (smirk):  
“Oh boy. The game is starting up again.”

“Come on you two, we gotta bounce.”

Crying girl (sad):  
“No… I'm not moving from this spot. I don't deserve to leave this cell…”

Shady inmate (shrugged):  
“Come on girl, if you leave this cell, I'll be right next to you the whole time.”

Crying girl (shocked):  
“Huh…?”

(If she doesn't get any better, she'll be just as easy to be killed as I am.)

(This girl needs to be protected at all costs. The least I could do is to make sure we all get out of this alive.)

Me:  
“D-Don't be scared, let's go together…”

Crying girl (sad):  
“...”

“Okay… but don't make me feel any better anymore, I don't deserve your kindness.”

Shady inmate (frown):

“Stop feeling so down in the dumps. News flash: people will think you're weak if you cry.”

“I don't want you feeling any weaker before the game starts, so let's just go before those guys start to thin the herd.

(The girl gets up and the guy makes us follow him to the cafeteria…)

*Cafeteria*

(There are several tables with different people among them.)

(Each and every one of these has committed crimes in their life.)

(Seeing all of these criminals made me stick out like a sore thumb.)

Me:  
“Whoa! Those guys look vicious!”

Shady inmate (smirk):  
“Don't worry pal, these guys are good fellas once you get to know them.”

Crying girl (scared):  
“B-But, I don't want to know them…!”

Shady inmate (shrug):  
“Sorry lady, you gotta know them whether you want to or not.”

(Smirk)  
“If it's too much for you, just keep your mouths shut and they won't bother you.”

Me:  
“O-Okay…”

Table #1:

(I see a rebel woman, a muscular man, and an emotionless man.)

Rebel (points):  
“Hey, who invited this lame-o to the party?”

Muscle (angry):  
“Yeah, look at him. He's so pathetic! Pathetic I tell you!”

Shady inmate (smirk):  
“Relax boys, and girl, this here is our latest member. It's his first time here.”

Me:  
“Um… hi…?”

Rebel (frown):  
“Tch! I just wonder how long he'll last in the ring with ‘muscles’ over here?”

Smarty (emotionless):  
“Not very long, that's for sure…”

Muscle (angry):  
“Yeah, tell me something I don't know smartass!”

Smarty (emotionless):  
“There is nothing more to be said…”

“Just wait until you all see what I have in store for this so-called ‘game’ we'll be playing…”

Muscle (angry):  
“I just don't understand why we're all here!”

Rebel (facepalms):  
“Because of the crimes we did you dumb hunk of meat!”

Muscle (triggered):  
“DUMB!?”

Smarty (emotionless):  
“That muscle is the equivalent of a ticking time bomb, isn't he?”

Muscle (triggered):  
“I'M A WHAT!?”

(I decided to steer clear away from this table…)

Table #2:

(There seems to be an adult with bruises, a cute girl with her makeup ruined, and…)

(...some guy with a hood over his head…?)

Shady inmate (smile):  
“This rouge gallery over here is pretty neutral, so at least you aren't as alone as you thought.”

Bruised adult (worried):  
“Um… that guy looks pretty dull. He's never gonna make it out in the world.”

“Don't you think so little girl?”

Cutie (smile):  
“How should I know? As far as I'm concerned, he'll do fine as long as he doesn't get caught.”

Me:  
“Huh?”

Cutie (smile):  
“Pleasure to meet you, a fellow inmate. I'm just here because somebody ratted me out.”

Bruised adult (scared):  
“I-It wouldn't happen to be this shady person, now would it?”

Quiet one:  
“...”

Cutie (smile):  
“Of course not, it was my own senpai who asked them to arrest me…”

(Frown)  
“That makes me so sad, that…”

(Worked-up)  
“It makes me want to stab someone! Look at my face, it's ruined because of my one true love!”

Quiet one:  
“Relatable…”

Cutie (shocked):  
“Huh!?”

“That guy is majorly creepy…”

Bruised adult (sad):  
“He sure is…”

(I slowly back away from this table…)

Table #3:

(Um… two bald guys are looking at me funny…?)

Shady inmate (secretive)  
“Hey, watch your back around these two, they're completely deranged.”

Me:  
“W-What!?”

Serial killer (smirk):  
“That's what they all say about us. But you know what? We don't care.”

“Whatever game we're about to play, my partner and I will make short work out of all of you…”

Serial partner (twitch, smirk):  
“Y-Yeah. W-We'll kill you all! Hahaha…”

Shady inmate (shrug):  
“These two are the most insane of the bunch, they prefer killing for fun than for money, love, or anything like that.”

Me:  
“Please don't tell me these guys won't try and kill me then.”

Serial killer (smirk):  
“Oh, we wouldn't hurt a fly. It's the cockroaches, the spiders, the snakes, we're after all of those.”

“Why settle for the weakest of the flok, when targeting the strongest would bring exceptional results…”

Serial partner (giggle):  
“If we take down the strongest spec on the Earth first, the rest will crumble in no time…”

Serial killer (smirk):  
“Good boy. Now after this is over, would you like me to work on that tattoo you always wanted…?”

Serial partner (laughing):  
“YES!!! Ahahahahahaha!”

(The more they spoke, the faster I backed away…)

Table #4:

(I see a depressed man, an unhinged man, and some adult who looks like he might run for governor.)

Sad man (depressed):  
“Oh no… more teens are being sent in here…?”

Political man (stern):  
“Those inferior morons. They'll just throw in anyone they want huh?”

“I couldn't be any more pissed at the men who would dare to arrest anyone who has a lot.”

(Worked-up)  
“People don't want the truth, they always think what's going on is absolute.”

“I don't understand why they would keep supporting those rotten monsters who would dare to kill anyone who pushed them around for that long…!”

Unhinged man (smirk):  
“Heh. I'll tell you why… they just don't give a damn…!”

Me:  
“A-And what's that guy's deal…?”

Sad man (uncaring):  
“Oh him? He was brought here not too long ago.”

Unhinged man (grin):  
“That's right! All of this hoopla for nothing but a mere fistfight…!”

“Can you imagine someone getting imprisoned for something that stupid!?”

(Whoever this guy was, he seemed to have a similar circumstance that I had…)

Me:  
“U-Um…”

Shady inmate (frown):  
“Let's leave them be, dude.”

(And so we did.)

Table #5

(I see a fat man in a donkey costume, some smirky little attitude, and a guy with sick blonde hair.)

Clever man (happy):  
“Why, hello! It's a pleasure to meet such a fine face!”

Biker (annoyed):  
“Seriously!? I'm sitting next to a fucking con man and I hate those kinds of swindlers!”

Clever man (happy):  
“Relax, just because I got caught once doesn't mean they'll find me in here!”

Donkey:  
“YAY!!! NEW FRIENDS!!! AHAHAHAHAHA!”

Me:  
“Wha-!”

(I get bear-hugged by the donkey, and I don't know whether to feel safe or frightened!)

Clever man (glad):  
“Oh boy! Look at them go! There just might be a profit in jackasses.”

Biker (unamused):  
“Yeah, sure. That's not going to keep me up at night…”

Donkey:  
“WEEEE!!! THIS IS SOOOO MUCH FUUUUUN!!!”

Shady inmate (shocked):  
“Whoa…! Let me help you out of this jam!”

(The guy pulls me away from the overly excited mascot. Thank goodness for that.)

(These guys are all way too out of my league, aside from the few who were innocent.)

(I can't play this game with all of these lunatics!)

Shady inmate (frown):  
“What's wrong, newbie? That frown on your face is very distracting. Why don't we sit down and talk about it?”

Crying girl (sad):  
“W-Where's our table?”

Shady inmate (smile):  
“Just over that way, you can't miss it…”

Table #6:

Male voice:  
“Last call! You'd better find your seats!”

Shady inmate (frown):  
“*Sigh* Isn't that something? Most of these contestants are complete nutjobs, you'll never survive in the same ring as those lunatics…”

Me:  
“B-But, how can I survive!? There are literal psychopaths here who want my head!”

Shady inmate (smile):  
“Relax, I'm sure you'll find some way to make yourself popular with the inmates.”

Crying girl (depression):  
“But how…?”

Shady inmate (smile):  
“Sometimes you just need the sane to help the insane. And you are the sanest person I've met.”

Me:  
“T-Thanks, I…”

(Suddenly, a wheelchair enters the room with a nurse pushing a man completely wrapped in rubber…)

Rebel (annoyed):  
“Oi, who invited this overdone meat sack!?”

Nurse (smile)  
“Don't mind me, I represent the malicious one. The criminal you see before you all is too insane to be exposed in any shape or form.”

“Chaos would surely happen if I expose even the tiniest of holes.”

“I'll act as his official translator, and unofficial contestant in the killing game X.”

Me:  
“Wait… Killing game!?”

(I heard that there was killing involved, but nobody ever told me this was one of THOSE killing games!)

(I've seen about hundreds of those, and there's always a catch to people killing each other…)

Me:  
“Excuse me, but is she referring to THAT killing game!? The one where everyone violently kills each other!?”

Shady inmate (smile):  
“Yep. Haven't you heard the story of a bunch of highschool kids trapped in a school?”

“Well, some clever genius thought it was a good idea to kill off criminals this way who aren't meant for society.”

(This changes everything about this prison; I'm not going to die here, I'll be massacred!)

Donkey:  
“WHO WANTS A HUGGY HUG…?”

Nurse (stern):  
“Nuh-uh! This is one inmate you should never hug.”

Donkey:  
“HE-AW…”

Nurse (happy):  
“Excuse me mister serial killer, can we sit with you?”

Serial killer (smirk):  
“Be my guest.”

Nurse (glad):  
“Thank you.”

Serial partner (twitch):  
“Oh look! A nice snug bug, let's unwrap it so that we can-”

Serial killer (frown):  
“Down boy! We mustn't disturb it's sleeping. It'll be much better once it's ready to emerge…”

Serial partner (smirk):  
“Oops, sorry! Hahaha…”

Shady inmate (frown):  
“There's something off about that hyena.”

(You can say that again, everyone is going to be killing each other and then me! What are the odds of me getting stabbed by those two!?)

Female voice:  
“Times up! Now that all of our contestants are here, let the games begin!”

(I stopped my panicking as one of the cafeteria doors blasted open.)

Muscle (confused):  
“What the hell…?”

(I see two bears walking together through the north entrance.)

(One of them is white with blue overalls, and the other one is black with red eyes and sharp teeth.)

White Bear (happy):  
“Welcome everyone! My name is Monoyang, and this here is Monoyin!”

Monoyin (angry):  
“You don't have to introduce me damn it! I could do it just fine by myself!”

(Stern)  
“But yeah, we'll be hosting this here killing game. In case any of you sissies were wondering...”

Rebel (twitch):  
“Are you kidding me!?”

(Enraged)  
“We were waiting for teddy bears to show up!? What's the big idea here!?”

Sad man (careless):  
“Well… at least they don't look too bad…”

Muscle (angry):  
“Nobody asked you, stupid!”

Serial partner (smirk):  
“Has the game started yet!? I can't wait!”

Serial killer (anticipation):  
“Patience my dear boy…”

Biker (angry):  
“You wanna go!? I'll get out of this joint and fuck up those traitors!”

Donkey:  
“WHY ARE YOU SO MAD? LET'S HAVE FUN!!”

Cutie (menacing):  
“Shut it, you oversized chubby!”

(The crowd got into an argument already. I'm starting to think I'm the only sane person in this game.)

Monoyang (worried):  
“U-Um, w-would you please be quiet? We're talking here!”

“H-Hello? Are you listening to me…?”

Monoyin (angry):  
“She said shut the fuck up!”

(Suddenly, electric shocks surged through all of us and it hurts like hell.)

(Ow… I think I know what a fried chicken feels like…)

Monoyin (stern):  
“Now do I have everyone's attention!?”

“Good. Because we haven't even gone over the damn rules yet! So listen up!”

“This here is a killing game. Starting today, you can do whatever the fuck you want on floor one.”

(Angry)  
“BUT! You can also kill people if you want, and that's when the good stuff begins.”

Monoyang (happy):  
“N-Now don't go saying you'll kill everyone right now.”

Monoyin (stern):  
“Where's the fun in that?”

“You see these collars!? If you even step out of order even once you'll be zapped! If you murder while we're looking, we'll zap! And if you get caught?”

(Sinister)  
“Oh, you'll wish you would've been zapped.”

(Stern)  
“Any questions?”

Cutie (a bit annoyed):  
“Excuse me, Mr. Bear? My neck feels a bit itchy, can I take this off?”

Monoyin (peeved):  
“No! If you do that then all of the electric shocks will hit you all at once and then you'll die!”

Monoyang (happy):  
“I'm sorry, but we just can't have people dying before people start dying. That's a rule so none of you get barbaric until we're done explaining everything.”

Biker (suspicious):  
“Just one question, why do we need to kill each other?”

Monoyin (stern):  
“Because you'll be receiving motives throughout your stay, and you can't deny some people in this room want to kill you.”

Serial killer (smirk):  
“And what happens when everyone but one is dead?”

Monoyin (stern):  
“Well, it's safe to say if you survive the killing game…”

Monoyang (joyful):  
“You'll automatically be free from prison, regardless of how many years you have left to spend.”

(The crowd begins to whisper to their crew while my table just stared at the hungry savages.)

Monoyin (angry):  
“Now wait a minute! It's not as easy as you think it is!”

Monoyang (worried):  
“First, we'll have to rat out the murderer, this can be done during a special trial which we'll explain about it more when the time comes.”

Monoyin (stern):  
“Now because I can't remember names correctly, I'll personally decide the name you'll be using for the rest of your stay!”

Monoyang (embarrassed):  
“It's nothing much, you can tell others your real name if you want to, but I would advise against it until the very end.”

(Hang on. They have files in their little paw-like hands…)

(Are they… going to read our crimes allowed!?)

Monoyin (stern):  
“We'll start with table one. Monoyang, if you please…”

Rebel (angry):  
“Get these flipping bears away from me!”

Smarty (emotionless):  
“I see. These ‘names’ of yours will represent the crimes we committed?”

Monoyang (reading):  
“Okay. The rebel has a case against driving over several innocents with a truck.”

Monoyin (snicker):  
“Heh. In that case, we should call her Road-Kill.”

Road-Kill (angry):  
“What!? I do not accept this name!”

Monoyin (angry):  
“Hush your yapping gap before you become BBQ roadkill!”

Monoyang (reading):  
“The muscular man is responsible for accidentally murdering his fitness trainer due to his explosive temper.”

Monoyin (stern):  
“Alright then. Beef-Bull it is!”

Beef-Bull (triggered):  
“I'M NOT A FUCKING BULL!!!”

Monoyin (also triggered):  
“AND I'M NOT SANTA CLAUS!! Deal with it!”

Monoyang (reading):  
“The stoic claims to be the smartest man in the world. When in actuality, he thought killing his own mother was God's will.”

Monoyin (stern):  
“Then we'll call you God's Pawn!”

God's Pawn (emotionless):  
“I understand.”

Monoyin (disgusted):  
“Yuck! No way am I saying God again like that! From now on, this man's shortened name is now Pawn!”

Monoyang (reading):  
“This homeless man over by table 2 once robbed a bank, but he only wanted to be less homeless.”

Monoyin (stern):  
“I don't know what else to call you except for Lanky-Arms!”

Lanky-Arms (awkward):  
“That has nothing to do with my current state…”

Monoyang (reading):  
“The yandere claims her senpai locked her in this prison because she murdered his girlfriend.”

Monoyin (stern):  
“Then you must be one hell of a Lovesick-Cutie!”

Lovesick-Cutie (happy):  
“It's true.”

Monoyang (reading):  
“As for this guy…”

(Shocked)  
“U-Um… c-can we skip this one?”

Monoyin (stern):  
“You wuss, let me see that file!”

(Reading)  
“The guy in the hoodie that doesn't say too much is responsible for several instances of immature… child… rape…”

(Stunned)  
“Wow. Even I don't sink as low as you inmate!”

“We've already got loads of other nutbars in this here prison, and yet you already surpassed them all!”

“Let's just call you Mysterious-Guy for the time being.”

Mysterious-Guy:  
“...”

Monoyang (recovering):  
“Okay…”

(Reading)  
“Over on table three, we have one of the worst, but also the most frightening, serial killers. He has produced a mass amount of 35 consecutive killings before being apprehended.”

Monoyin (stern):  
“We'll just call you Serial-Stabber.”

Serial-Stabber (smirk):  
“Yes… that title suits me well…”

Monoyin (points):  
“And you!”

Serial partner (confused but smirked):  
“Who…? Me?”

Monoyin (stern):  
“Yeah, don't be such a smartass. You almost look exactly like Serial-Stabber!”

“I would've called you twins if it weren't for your criminal record.”

Monoyang (reading):  
“It says here that he used to be a cop, but was framed by the serial killer to go to prison in his stead. There he was driven into madness.”

Serial partner (laughing):  
“I'm not a cop! You see, my friend here awakened me to the truth! Hahaha!”

“He told me I wasn't a cop at all! My true identity was a killer all along! Why else would I look exactly like him!?"

Monoyin (awkward):  
“Right… let's just call him Copper-Oil and call it a day.”

Monoyang (reading):  
“The malicious one has a private track record of crimes that not even we know about.”

Monoyin (shocked):  
“What!? Are you sure you read that right!?”

Monoyang (shocked):  
“I'm just as surprised as you are, nobody has ever seen or heard of him until now!”

Monoyin (angry):  
“Then what the fuck do we call him then!? The-Gimp!?”

Nurse (happy):  
“I'm alright with that.”

Monoyin (relief):  
“Really? Okay then. Next!"

Monoyang (reading):  
“This man is depressed because he was caught for something that he didn't mean to do; push his father down the stairs.”

Monoyin (stern):  
“Sounds like a Slow-Sack to me.”

Slow-Sack (depressed):  
“Yeah, sure… whatever.”

Monoyang (reading):  
“This man ends up getting into a brawl which he didn't mean to-”

Deranged man (laughing):  
“ ‘It wasn't me!’ Ahahaha! Can you believe I said something that stupid!? I didn't even do anything and yet here I am!”

Monoyin (annoyed):  
“Crocodile-Blood…”

Monoyang (reading):  
“This big man was originally a part of the big campaign towards the government. He lost because some supposed leaked information was spread out and he ended up killing someone in frustration.”

Monoyin (snicker):  
“Hah! Talk about a real Brick-Wall!”

Brick-Wall (annoyed):  
“That is not my real name. It is-”

Monoyin (angry):  
“Nobody cares!”

Monoyang (reading):  
“Here we have Happy-Slappy. Or at least a fat guy wearing a donkey costume and he was drugged.”

Happy-Slappy (over-excited):  
“EVERYBODY SING ALONG!!”

(Singing)  
“When you hear a thump, coming from my rump, that means it's time to go TOOT TOOT!”

Monoyin (smirk):  
“I like him, he reminds me of a naive young Monokuma.”

Monoyang (reading):  
“This con artist got caught trying to con people into ‘saving puppies’ by throwing money.”

Monoyin (stern):  
“He's probably not gonna make it, but Con-quer will have to work.”

Con-quer (confused):  
“Excuse me? What do you mean I'm not gonna make it?”

Monoyin (careless):  
“I'm saying you won't be able to survive one day with these fools, now on to the next one!”

Monoyang (reading):  
“A wanted biker was found tied-up and gagged near the local bar. He wants revenge.”

Monoyin (smirk):  
“You know what we call people like that? Pig-Dirt!”

Pig-Dirt (annoyed):  
“What!? Oh hell no! I'm not gonna stick with this sorry excuse of a name!”

Monoyin (angry):  
“You will, and you will like it! Now on to table number six.

(That's my table!)

Monoyang (reading):  
“Let's start with the girl. She was directly responsible for causing another's suicide. Apparently, she's so regretful that she won't stop crying.”

Monoyin (stern):  
“Only a Tear-Jerker would be a little crybaby about this.”

Tear-Jerker (shocked):  
“W-What!? I-I don't cry all the time!”

Monoyin (annoyed):  
“I could hear you wail while you were sleeping…”

Monoyang (happy):  
“Oh boy! It's our old veteran Sly-Bear!”

Monoyin (angry):  
“I don't understand! Why the fuck are you still coming back here!? You beat this game so many times you know what's going on!”

Sly-Bear (carefree):  
“What can I say? I just love pressing my luck.”

Monoyin (annoyed):  
“Right…”

(Stern)  
“And who's this son-of-a-bitch?”

Me:  
“Um…”

Monoyang (reading):  
“He seems to be responsible for a car crash…”

(Embarrassed, but slowly getting sad.)  
“...and then immediately asking for a ticket.”

Monoyin (laugh):  
“Hah! What a complete dummy! We should call you Crash-Dummy!”

Me:  
“Crash-Dummy!?”

Monoyang (embarrassed):  
“Don't take this personally, these names are just for fun. There's no way you would be made fun of with that name, I'll see to it myself that you feel welcom-”

Monoyin (annoyed):  
“Monoyang, stop pitying the inmate!”

Monoyang (sad):  
“I can't help it!”

Monoyin (stern):  
“Now you may not like those names, but if you just so happen to solve a murder, then I'll allow some degree of fun and prized possessions to be retrieved.”

Monoyang (happy, but still looking at Crash-Dummy):  
“The more murders you solve, the more fun you unlock.”

Road-Kill (serious):  
“Wait a minute. Why do we have to ‘solve’ anything? We should just use the process of elimination and kill all these bitches!”

Monoyin (angry):  
“Oh no! Under no circumstances will there ever be another one of those kinds of things!”

Monoyang (traumatized):  
“The student council game. It forgets you, but you never forget it.”

Monoyin (slaps Monoyang):  
“Clam it!”

(Feels the same slap.)  
“Ouch! Who did that!?”

Monoyang (embarrassed):  
“You did. I forgot to tell you guys, whenever you hit one of us, we'll feel each other's pain.”

Monoyin (angry):  
“So under no circumstances are you allowed to kill us, but you can kill everyone else as long as you don't get caught!”

Crash-Dummy:  
“Excuse me. But why are we doing this again?”

Monoyin (triggered):  
“Oh… you want to know why we make these so-called killing games!?”

(Monoyin whispers into my ear, and his voice sounded even more evil than before…)

Monoyin (smirk):  
“Because why not?”

Monoyang (angry):  
“M-Monoyin! Stop scaring the inmate!”

Monoyin (sarcastic):  
“Well sorry, I didn't ask why we do this! This Crash-Dummy did, almost as if he was trying to play favorites!”

Monoyang (stern):  
“But you shouldn't torment him more than he can take. Look at him!”

(Worried)  
“He looks so scared and alone. We should probably take it easy on him, just to be safe.”

Monoyin (angry):  
“Sorry sis, all inmates are fair game. If we pamper this kid, then everyone else will target him! Do you know where I'm going with this!?”

Monoyang (sad):  
“Well, when you put it like that… I guess we should leave him alone for right now, sorry…”

Monoyin (stern):  
“Okay troops. The game has officially begun.”

“Bear in mind that we have security cameras and guards surrounding each hallway.”

“So you can't be killing all willy-nilly like you used to, you have to think outside the box!”

“And remember, the last one standing gets total freedom!”

Monoyang (happy):   
“Best of luck to all of you foul criminals. And don't mind what my brother says, he's just making sure you guys are participating.”

Monoyin (stern):  
“We'll see you all in the morning!”

(And then the two bears left, but not before putting name-tags on our suits.)

(I'm Crash-Dummy now…)

Sly-Bear (frown):  
“Damn, with a name like Crash-Dummy, you'll definitely be hard to trust.”

(Smile)  
“Don't worry about anyone killing you bro, I've got a plan that's helped me survive every damn night in this hellhole”

Tear-Jerker (depressed):  
“Why am I called Tear-Jerker…? I don't deserve that title!”

Sly-Bear (frown):  
“Actually you do, but that's aside from the fact that we need to survive. You with me Crash?”

Crash-Dummy:  
“Yeah…”

(We left the room quietly so these criminals don't pester us.)

*The Hallways*

(That's weird, there should've been more criminals here.)

(Don't tell me they've been freed, or worse, dead…)

(Luckily, we managed to ignore the decrease in population as we walked into our cell…)

*Cell 13*

(The place looks empty. Aside from a few gift boxes laying on the floor.)

Crash-Dummy:  
“W-Wait, those gifts. They must be for us.”

Sly-Bear (unamused):  
“Yep. They always give us the stuff to motivate us to kill. It doesn't work most of the time…”

(I opened my gift and it had a few things.)

(The first was an air-freshener. It smells minty.)

(The second object was a tablet and a set of wired headphones.)

(And the third was an orange toolbox, but I was more curious about the tablet.)

Crash-Dummy:  
“What's this?”

Sly-Bear (frown):  
“One of the main sources of all the killings. A motivational video…”

“As for the gifts themselves, I only got a toothbrush while Tear-jerker got a phone with no reception. We have to look at the tablet's contents if you want to get motivated.”

Tear-Jerker (sad):  
“W-What if we don't?”

Sly-Bear (shrug):  
“I don't know, nobody hasn't avoided looking at a motivational movie before.”

(I wanted to avoid looking at it, but curiosity got the best of me and I turned on the tablet…)

(There were Monoyin and Monoyang standing in front of my parent's house…?)

Monoyin (stern):  
“Crash-Dummy! We know how much your family hates you, and that's okay!”

“The reason why you're here is because of an overreaction to a very awkward situation.”

“Even if you escape this place, you'll still feel unloved by your own dear parents.”

“Good luck trying to get the others inspired, they won't listen to some dirty little-”

Monoyang (heartbroken):  
“N-No! Wait! Don't listen to him!”

“Crash, you are not unloved. You'll have your cellmates to protect you.”

“Although reality might be a little hard on you, you will not be as alone as you think you are.”

“Just think of all of the friends you made, and all the friends you will make.”

“I believe in you. We all do. I promise that you'll be the last man standing by the time this is over-”

Monoyin (angry):  
“Monoyang! Stop encouraging this dummy! He doesn't need your affection!”

Monoyang (shrugged):  
“But isn't the entire point of a motivational video to motivate people?”

Monoyin (stuttering):  
“B-But! I! Well… Grrr, you know sister, you really like taking the fun out of me…”

Monoyang (happy):  
“Yes, I do. Crash, I wish you the best of luck…”

(The video was over.)

(I felt like crying for two different reasons.)

(On one hand, I might cry because I was forced to hear myself be called all sorts of insults.)

(On the other hand, I just feel sorry that Monoyang has to care about me…)

Crash-Dummy:  
“I… I don't know how to feel right now…”

Sly-Bear (smirk):  
“You'd seriously believe what that fake video has to say?”

“Mine is nothing but a lie, so maybe yours is a lie too?”

“And besides, it's not like anyone is going to be taking this seriously…”

Tear-Jerker (sad):  
“Mother… father… I'm sorry…!”

(Suddenly we heard Monoyang enter the cell. She looked terribly sorry for the things she and her brother said.)

(I couldn't see any tears, but her grief was definitely real.)

Monoyang (heartbroken):  
“I can't take it! I'm sorry! That video didn't help you at all! It just made you cry! I didn't mean to make it like that!”

“Please, don't be sad. You're the only sane person in this prison, only you can help these people redeem themselves.”

“If you aren't feeling comfortable with your roommates, I-I'll give you whatever you want to make sure you don't die!” 

“You're just too sweet to be with those psychopaths, you deserve much better than rotting away in some cell until the trial!”

(Suddenly Monoyin blasts through the cell door. He looks furious!)

Monoyin (angry):  
“Monoyang! Get a damn grip already! He's not here to make friends, he's here to partake in the killing games!”

Monoyang (stern):  
“Monoyin, stop being so damn selfish. He didn't mean to get into a crash, and if we don't help him out he'll be pummeled!”

Monoyin (angry):  
“That's what I hate about you, sister! You're too damn nice to everyone! You think everyone in the world needs your pity, but as long as you are holding me back, I'll hold you back too!”

Monoyang (stern):  
“...”

(Monoyang leaves.)

Monoyin (stern):  
“What? Even she can get a little out of hand sometimes.”

“Sure people like you need sympathy and all of that junk, but that doesn't mean you get whatever you want because of it!”

“Monoyang only wants to be nice because she thinks that niceness will get people to stop, but that's not how life works and you know it.”

“Goodnight, you worms!”

(Monoyin leaves the room.)

Sly-Bear (smirk):  
“Those two sure are something. They're two sides of the same coin.”

Crash-Dummy:  
“Yin and yang…”

Tear-Jerker (sad):  
“That's… awful. Why do they have to hold each other back like that…?”

Sly-Bear (frown):  
“Must be what they mean by a good cop and bad cop.”

“Come on guys, let's hide down here…”

(He opens a secret compartment underneath his bed and we took a leap of fate.)

*Sly-Bear's Cave.*

(This room had all sorts of junk. There are three beds, a pool table, a small hot tub, a wifi router, and a TV.)

Crash-Dummy:  
“Wow…”

Tear-Jerker (shocked):  
“W-Wait, I have a signal!?”

“I can get help!”

(Tear-Jerker presses buttons frantically as she figures out what kind of phone this is…)

(Sad)  
“It's no use, my messaging apps are all gone.”

Sly-Bear (smirk):  
“Relax, this place has all the stuff that was salvaged from previous rewards.”

“I built this secret place as a getaway from those wanting to kill me. I also managed to sneak in a couple of blackened weapons to defend ourselves with.”

Crash-Dummy:  
“Whoa. How did you make all of this?”

Sly-Bear (smirk):  
“With help of course. The other cellmates of mine were interested in helping me out, it always worked then, and it'll always work now.”

Crash-Dummy:  
“Wow. Thanks a lot, Sly.”

Sly-Bear (happy):  
“Glad you like it, Crash.”

“Come on team, let's get some shut-eye.”

Crash-Dummy:  
“Yeah, let's get to bed before I die.”

Sly-Bear (smile):  
“You aren't gonna die Crash, I'll make sure of it.”

Tear-Jerker (depressed):  
“Yeah. Maybe I can dream my sorrows away…”

Crash-Dummy:  
“I wouldn't be so worried about it, my sorrows have already multiplied.”

“...”

“Hey Sly, why are you helping us?”

Sly-Bear (smile):  
“You would be surprised how many friends would help you out once they get to know you.”

(I smiled at his response. But I still feel unsafe around him, so I sat in the farthest bed to keep my distance.)

(I felt like laying still as I dreamt of all of the fun things I could do as a criminal…)

(...and none of them were any fun at all…)


End file.
